In A Boardroom?
by Dangerousluv
Summary: Four months without sex, empty boardrooms, and hide-and-seek. MinhoxYou


Hide and Seek

"You have five minutes to go and hide. After the five minutes are up the attackers will try to find you. When they pull off your name tag you will be eliminated. The attackers will have ten minutes to get as many of the hiders as possible. Once the ten minutes are up you guys will switch roles. The game will go on until there is only one team left with their nametag. Is that clear?" The PD announced as all ten people were standing in a line. When they all nodded their heads to show they understood what to do he continued. "Alright then, pink hats will be the hiders first! Your time starts… now!" Five people ran off in different directions. The pink hat team consisted of Victoria, Amber, Taemin, Minho, and Jin while the blue hat team consisted of Jonghyun, Luna, Krystal, Sulli, and Key.

Minho picked up Jin bridal style and began running towards the elevators. "Yah! Minho! Put me down! I can run by myself you know!" Jin said while squirming in Minho's arms. Minho just smirked in response and continued to run. "Hmph," Jin pouted and wrapped her arms around Minho's neck.

Once Minho reached the elevator he put Jin down and pressed the button to go up. The elevator arrived and they both got on. Inside the elevator, Minho put his hands on both sides of Jin's head and pressed his hips against hers to keep her from movingaway.

Jin looked up into Minho's warm brown eyes questioningly and said, "M-Minho?"

It has been about four months since the two had slept together so their bodies were a bit hypersensitive to each other's touch. The couple's schedules kept conflicting with one another so they didn't have much time to be with each other.

Jin's body was practically begging to be taken by the man in front of her. She usually kept this feeling hidden and tried not to think about the lack of sex they had by putting up mentalbarriers. But Minho was breaking down every barrier Jin had put up with the slightest touch. 'Don't respond to his touch and you'll make it to the end of filming, I hope.'

"Jin?" Minho said huskily. Just then the elevator dinged, cutting Minho off and shaking Jin out of her thoughts. The doors slid open and Minho pulled away slowly. He guided Jin to one of the boardrooms and shut the door.

"I don't think they'll look for us here." Minho turned around to see Jin sitting on the table. Although Jin was sitting in a casual way, looking bored, it was enough to send blood rushing towards his lower region. 'Oh god, how can she look so sexy just by sitting there?' Minho walked over to Jin, who was looking around the office, and caressed her knee. He then began moving his hand up and down her thigh.

"Uh, Minho you're…" Jin trailed off as Minho's hand got closer to a certain place. Minho spread Jin's legs and placed himself in between them. Jin shut her eyes tightly, reminding herself to leave the barriers up. 'You're in a museum now. You can't just have sex right on the desk… Can you? NO! No, no, no, no, no! You can't! There are cameras around and someone is bound to come in looking for us. '

Minho gently lifted Jin's chin so that he can look into her eyes. He slowly leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Jin's. Once their lips made contact all of Jin's barriers came tumbling down. Their lips moved slowly and sensually against one another, tempting each other to go further.

She wrapped her arms around Minho's neck and pressed her body up against his. There was a sense of urgency in the kiss. Their chests rubbed against each others as they deepened the kiss. Minho gently pushed Jin down so that she was laying flat on her back, and climbed on to the table. He rubbed his growing member against Jin's inner thigh to create some much needed friction.

"Ahh~" Jin moaned as she bucked her hips upwards. Minho slipped his tongue into Jin's mouth, exploring every inch of itbefore sucking on her tongue. Jin moaned into Minho's mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. She began to feel light headed after awhile from the lack of oxygen so she lightly pushed against Minho's chest. Minho pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against Jin's.

"Mianhe, Jin." Minho said softly, panting. Minho slid his hands under Jin's shirt and cupped her breast. "It's been too long."

"M-Minho, we… we can't… do this… here."

"Why not?"

"Someone might catch us." Minho responded by pulling Jin's sweatpants off, along with her underwear. "Minhooo~" Jin whined as cold air hit her wet heat.

"That's right baby, I want to hear you moan my name," Minho whispered huskily into Jin's ear. He licked the shell of her ear, trailing his tongue down to her earlobe where he lightly bit and tugged on it. He pulled Jin's sweatshirt off and began nibbling on the now exposed collarbone, leaving quite a few marks. Jin lightly tugged on the hem of Minho's sweatshirt. Minho pulled away from Jin's neck to take off the unwanted garment.

Jin stared at his torso, trailing her fingers up and down his chiseled chest and abdomen. "Like what you see?" Minho smirked as he watched Jin's cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

She slipped her hand into the waistband of his boxers and slowly stoked his hard shaft. "Ohhh~" Minho grunted with pleasure. Jin pulled Minho's sweats down, along with his dark boxers, whilehe trailed feathery kisses up Jin's neck and jaw until he reached her lips. Jin pressed her lips against Minho's as their hands roamed over each other's body, relearning every dip and curve. Their lips molded together, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. Minho bit down on Jin's lower lip, asking for permission, to which she immediately opened her mouth and let his tongue fight with her own for dominance.

Minho pulled away slightly and murmured, "it's been wayyy too long since I've felt your soft skin this way," against Jin's lips.

"Mmm," she hummed in agreement, a small smile playing on her lips. Jin looked into Minho's large eyes that were clouded with lust.

"Your five minutes are up, pink hats! Let the hunt begin!"The PD said over the loud speaker, the sudden boom of the PD's voice causing Jin to flinch.

Minho captured Jin's lips in yet another smoldering kiss as hereached behind her to unclasp her bra, not caring about the announcement. He threw that last piece of clothing that covered Jin's body over to where the rest of their clothes were on the floor. He leaned back to look at Jin's body. His gaze traveled down to her mound that was slick with her own juices, making her blush a deep shade of red. "Hehe, why are you blushing?" Minho chuckled. "Nothing I haven't seen, tasted, or felt before."Jin's glare failing as her blush darkened.

Minho teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against Jin's folds, eliciting a string of moans from the squirming girl underneath him. Jin thrust her hips upwards trying to feel more of Minho'slarge member but he held her hips down against the cool surface of the table as he rubbed against Jin's clit with his hard dick. "Oh… Ohhh~!" Jin tried to muffle her loud moans by biting down on her lip.

"Don't bite you lip Jin, that's my job," Minho said with a smirk as he leaned forward to lick the tiny drop of blood that managed to escape before lightly biting down and sucking on her lip. Minho thrust a finger in and out of Jin's entrance at a slow pace as he continued to rub Jin's clit with his cock.

Jin squirmed slightly trying to get used to the feeling of having something inside of her after such a long period of time. After a few more thrusts Minho pushed a second finger inside. "Ahhh~!M-Minhooo!"

Minho added a third finger as Jin's moans got louder. "Minhooo, please…"

"Please what?"

"Please stop teasing me. I can't take it."

"Oh Jin, but you feel so good around my fingers... If you want my cock you're gonna have to beg for it." Minho grunted, pulling out all three fingers.

Jin whimpered at the loss and pouted, but complied anyway."Minho, I need you inside me."

"Aw you can do better than that Jin. Come on let me hear you beg." Minho teased as he rubbed harder against her folds.

"Minhooo, please…I- I need you. I want your big dick to be buried deep inside of me. I want you to make love to me. I need you to fuck me, now!"

Minho leaned down to kiss Jin on the cheek as he positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her fully on her lips to distract her from the pain she was bound to feel as he slowly pushed eyes fluttered closed as she gripped his broad shoulders. Once Minho was fully inside he stayed still to let Jin get used to his size. Jin tried to blink away the tears that started forming. "Ahh… Jin, how are you still so tight after all the times we fucked?" Minho gasped.

When Jin opened her eyes after a moment she realized that Minho was shaking ever so slightly, trying hard not to move."M-Minho, m-move."

"A-are you sure? It's okay if you're not ready just yet." Minho asked, his voice filled with concern.

Jin rolled her eyes and said, "You're speaking as if I'm still a virgin… I'm sure Minho. Now move."

Minho pulled out halfway before pushing himself back in. He continued this at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of having Jin's tight walls clench his hard member. He increased his pace, now pulling out so that only the head was still inside before slamming his cock back inside.

"F-faster… H-harder," Jin panted. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat. Minho was leaning on his elbows so that his chest was pressed against Jin's. After a few more hard thrusts Minho put Jin's legs over his shoulders so that he can thrust at a different angle and go even deeper inside. After three or four thrusts Minho hit the spot that made Jin see stars. "Ahhh… Yes!Right there!" Jin panted, out of breath. Minho continued to slam into that very spot, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout Jin's body.

"Ohhh~" Minho groaned as he hung his head. The desk was beginning to shake slightly as Minho thrust into Jin's cunt hard and fast. All you can hear is the sound of flesh hitting flesh, loud moans, and a quiet scraping sound coming from the slowly shifting desk that the two were making love on.

"One minute left blue hats. Make it count!"

The two people making love were not paying attention to the announcement as they continued to have sex. Jin felt that familiar clenching in her stomach, telling her that she was close."M-Minhooo! I-I'm… close."

"Me too," Minho replied as the rhythm of his thrusts became uneven. Minho thrust even harder into Jin's cunt and began rubbing her clit to make her come faster.

"Freeze! Your ten minutes are up! Pink hats are now the attackers. The game will resume in thirty seconds."

After a few more thrusts Jin felt her stomach tighten even more before releasing her juices on Minho's pulsating member."Ahhh~ Minhooo~!"

"Ohhh~ Jin!" Minho came seconds after Jin. He paused inside of Jin as he released his milky liquid into her before pulling outhalfway and thrusting back in, riding out their orgasms.

Minho pulled out of Jin and lay down next to her, both of them breathing heavily. He pulled her into his chest and lightly kissed her forehead. Once their breathing slowed down Minho whispered, "Jagiya, saranghae!" into Jin's ear.

Jin smiled as she lifted her head off of Minho's chest to look deeply into his eyes. "Saranghae, Minho!" Jin leaned in to passionately kiss Minho's plump lips.

When they pulled away Minho sighed, pouting. "We have to go back now," he said, frowning.

Jin lightly kissed Minho's pouting lips before saying, "Don't worry, you can claim me to your heart's content once we get home." With that being said, Jin slid off the desk making her way over to their discarded clothes. She only took a few steps before pain shot through her body, making her fall to the floor. "Fuck!" she cursed under her breath.

Minho chuckled as he got off the desk and sat on the floor next to Jin, who was rubbing her inner thighs. "Are you sure about being fucked when we get home?" Minho questioned playfully before reaching for their clothes. He helped Jin get into her clothes before putting his own on.

Jin still felt sore but had to suck up the pain and walk or else oneof their friends will find out that she and Minho had just had sex in one of the boardrooms while they were supposed to be filming. She found a box of tissues to clean up the mess they made. Minho opened the windows a crack to air out the room and make the smell of sex leave faster.

Once they were done, Jin and Minho opened the door and walked down the hall hand in hand, towards the elevator. "I wonder how many got caught," Minho thought out loud. Jin just shrugged. "I didn't hear PD-nim call out any names over the loud speaker so I guess no one's out yet."

As the couple stepped onto the elevator the PD announced,"Key, out… Krystal, out… Luna, out."

"Hm, three out, two to go." Minho said smiling as he wrapped his arm around Jin's waist.

"Yup, we should get the other two so that we don't look too suspicious." Jin replied.

The two walked out of the elevator to see Taemin walking towards them. "Finally you guys are out! I was thinking you two left all the work to us." Jin and Minho both blush a deep shade of red. "Don't worry guys, I won't tell anyone about what I heard you two doing in there… as long as froggy hyung here takes us to the amusement park tomorrow." Taemin finished slyly.

Minho sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Great! Now let's go Jin!" Taemin said happily as he dragged Jin away from Minho.

"Yah! Taemin, where are you going with my girlfriend?"

Jin felt her heart skip a beat when Minho said she was his girlfriend.

"To find the last two blue hats before times up… And you can't come with us." Taemin said over his shoulder as he continued to walk away.

Minho slowly jogged towards them and asked, "Why can't I come with you two?"

"The editors might get suspicious when they see that they didn't get any usable footage of the two of you during the first fifteen minutes."

"What do you mean by usable footage? They didn't get any footage of us… besides Minho carrying me to the elevator." Jin piped up.

"So you two didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" Minho said, putting a hand on Taemin's shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

"That there are hidden cameras in every room."

The couple's eyes widened. "H-hidden… cameras?" Jin stuttered while turning her head to meet Minho's shocked gaze.

Taemin nodded and continued to drag Jin by the arm. "Yup, and from what I heard it sounded like you gave the editors quite a show."

~Next Week~

All the members of SHINee and f(x) were sitting in SHINee's dorm to watch their game of hide and seek, along with Jin. One of the editors had come by to give them a CD with their game on it before the episode was to air on TV.

"I'm excited to see how the game went!" Onew said as he walked in with a bowl of popcorn. "Press play, pali!"

Jonghyun pressed play and they began to watch. Everyone was laughing by the time the video faded into darkness. Onew got up to turn off the DVD player. Just as he was about to press stop the screen suddenly showed Minho running off with Jin in his arms. Both Jin and Minho became pale.

"Hmm… what's this? Bonus footage?" Key said intrigued.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch this," Minho said nervously.

"Minho's right, it's boring anyway… I mean we were just hiding the entire time." Jin said desperately.

"As leader of f(x), I say we watch it!" Victoria replied.

"As leader of SHINee, I also say we watch it!" Onew said.

"Agreed!" Everyone besides Minho, Jin, Taemin, Victoria, and Onew cheered.

Everyone settled back down and continued to watch. By the end everyone was staring at the screen, wide eyed and mouths open. Jin was blushing like crazy and was feeling hot and bothered. Minho was blushing while he tried to cover his obvious hard on.

The atmosphere felt very awkward. Jonghyun cleared his throat and said, "Well… that was… um, interesting."

The members of f(x) left a few minutes later saying awkward goodbyes and not meeting Jin's or Minho's eyes.

Once the girls left, Key noticed Minho sitting with a pillow on his lap and sneaking glances at Jin while she sat next to him, squirming a bit in her seat. Sighing, Key said, "Minho, just go to the bathroom and take care of yourself… Better yet, why don't you drop Jin off at home and take care of yourself there. I'm sure Jin feels just as hot and bothered as you," while pushing Minho and Jin out the door.

Minho and Jin got in the car and began the drive to Jin's house in silence. They were both very hot and bothered. After a few minutes of driving, Minho parked the car in a dark, desertedalley.

"Uh… Minho? Why did you pull up in this alley?"

Minho didn't respond. He leaned closer to Jin and captured her plump lips in a rough kiss. Minho slipped his hand under Jin's shirt and began massaging her breast. Jin gasped at the sudden touch. Minho took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jin's mouth. He rubbed his tongue against Jin's, prodding it to play along. Jin agreed and wrapped her arms around Minho's neck to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced together slowly, savoring the intoxicating feeling. Their seatbelts were digging into their shoulder but they didn't care. Minho used his other hand to pull Jin's head back to deepen the kiss even more.

They pulled away panting. Minho was first to speak. "Mianhe… I just couldn't wait. I really need to be inside of you."

Jin blushed and began kissing his lips again. She licked Minho's lower lip, letting him know she wanted him to open up. Minho opened his mouth and let Jin's tongue roam his moist cavern before taking over again. Jin unbuckled her seat belt and climbed on top of Minho's lap. Feeling his large erection underneath her, Jin started to grind on it. Minho groaned with pleasure as his head fell back into the head rest. Jin unbuckled his seatbelt and kissed her way down Minho's neck, occasionally poking her tongue out to tease the skin. Once she reached his collarbone she began licking and sucking on it.

A low moan escaped Minho's lips. Jin pulled away slightly to look at the hickey she had just made. Satisfied, Jin kissed it once more before trailing more kisses back up to his mouth. Minho's eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip, trying not to moan. "Minhooo," Jin cooed seductively. Minho cracked an eye open to see Jin pouting cutely. "Minnie shouldn't bite his lip likethat." Jin said, using her aegyo. She leaned in so that her lips were a mere centimeter away from Minho's. Jin licked her lips, her tongue just grazing Minho's puffy lips, and continued lustfully, "That's my job, baby." She closed the space between them to bite, lick, and suck his lips.

"Mmmm~" Minho groaned as Jin slipped her hand under his shirt to rub one of his nipples. Jin leaned back and pulled Minho's shirt over his head. She brought her head down to lickhis right nipple. With her right hand, she rubbed and pinched the other one. After a few moments she switched sides. Minho began to moan softly. "Take it off," Minho said, tugging on Jin's shirt. Jin sat back up and pulled the fabric over her head.

She then unbuttoned and unzipped Minho's jeans his erection springing out of its confines. Minho lifted his hips to pull down his jeans. Jin took off her jeans and dropped them on the passenger seat.

Jin's lacy underwear was soaked with her own juices. Minho could feel her wetness through his boxer briefs as she rubbed against his aching member. "Ohhh~ you're such a tease. I thought I told you that I needed to be inside you," Minho groaned.

Jin started rubbing harder as she replied, "But it'll be more satisfying if we wait a little longer. This is torture for me too you know." Jin slid her panties off along with Minho's boxer briefsand said, "I'll be nice and go a little faster... Uhhh… Ohhh…" Jin moaned as Minho rubbed his cock against her wet folds. Minho unclasped her bra and tossed it over his shoulder. Hetook an erect nipple in his mouth and began sucking and licking like a hungry baby. "Ah… Ahhh," Jin gasped as he bit down onthe already hard nub. She arched her back slightly, pushing Minho's face a bit closer to her soft chest. Minho massaged her other breast and then began to rub the nipple. He bit and tugged on the nipple in his mouth, earning him a delighted moan.

"You like that, don't you," Minho said, smirking. "Oh, your moans sound so sexy. There's no one around, you don't have to hold in those sexy moans, you know." Jin blushed, but didn't say anything. Minho continued to suck on her erect nipples as he slid a finger into her slick entrance. He swirled his finger around inside of her, feeling around for that certain spot. He pushed his finger in deeper and Jin moaned a bit loudly. "Found it," Minho said smiling. He added another finger and began began at a painstakingly slow pace, pushing his long yet manly fingers in deep, brushing over that spot every time.

Jin threw her head back with her mouth open, feeling as if she were on cloud nine. "Ohhhh~ Min… Minhoooo!" Minho placed light kisses on Jin's bared neck. He slowly dragged his lips down from her jaw line to the space where her neck met her shoulder. Jin turned her head in the opposite direction, giving Minho even more access to the sensitive flesh. Minho licked her skin before he started sucking. She ran her fingers through his soft brown locks. "Ahhh…" Jin moaned as Minho bit down roughly. He slipped in a third finger and quickened his pace slightly. Jin was a moaning mess. Her other hand ghosted over his broad shoulders, down his muscled back, and around to his perfectly sculpted abs. "I bet you look so fucking sexy while you're working out."

"Maybe you should come watch me sometimes. I'd enjoy the company."

"Maybe when everyone leaves the gym you and I can go have a little fun in the shower room."

"Hmm… what kind of fun?"

"Oh you know. Don't play coy."

"Hehe, do you ever think about anything other than sex?"

"Nope… I'm just kidding."

"…So who's usually in these sexual fantasies of yours?"

"Every member of SHINee except for you."

Minho pulled away from her neck and gave a look that said 'Are you serious?'

"Jeez… I'm kidding. Learn to take a joke Minnie."

"You better be joking," Minho grumbled as he pumped his fingers faster and harder inside Jin. She squeezed Minho's member and rubbed the pre-cum around his tip. She added more pressure on his slit, which caused Minho to moan and buck his hips into her hand. She pumped his cock faster to match his rhythm.

*RIIING* Jin's phone went off.

"Fuck… who could be calling you now?" Minho said, unhappy.

"I don't know. Let it go to voicemail." Jin replied, equally unhappy. A minute later the ringing died down. But a few seconds later her phone began ringing again.

"Just answer it," Minho said annoyed.

Jin got off his lap and climbed over to the backseat to get her phone from her sweater. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Jin, honey?"

"Appa?"Jin replied as Minho climbed to the backseat as well, pulling her into his lap.

"Jin, why didn't you pick up when your mother called?"

"Oh, I sorta dro-hopped i-it under th-the seeeat." Jin gasped and stuttered as Minho slowly slid three fingers into Jin's wet pussy.

"Keep talking," Minho whispered.

"Alright, well your mother and I are leaving now. We'll see you the next time we visit. Bye sweety."

"B-b-bye ap-pa." Jin hung up and let out a loud moan. "I fucking hate you."

"I love you too, babe." Minho said smiling. Jin rolled her eyes and smirked as she began pumping his neglected cock.

They were both moaning and panting. "Fuck… I'm going to come if you keep this up." Jin said impatiently.

"Shit, me too. But I'm only going to come inside of you." Minho said as he pulled his fingers out. He pressed his wet fingers against Jin's mouth and said, "Suck." Jin opened her mouth and took in his fingers, licking and sucking. As she did this she let go of Minho's dick and positioned her entrance over it before sliding in the tip. She slowly brought herself down until she was fully seated in Minho's lap. Jin stayed like that a few moments to let herself adjust to his size. She lifted herself so that only the head was left inside of her and slowly went back down. Jin continued this painfully slow pace until they both couldn't take it anymore. Minho grabbed Jin's hips to help her go faster. Jin continued to slam herself down on Minho's big cock with his assistance.

After a few moments filled with moans and the whispering of sweet nothings they both released together, Minho's milky substance coating her walls, and Jin's juices dripping onto the car seat. Jin sighed in relief as she lightly tugged on Minho's hair. He lifted his head from where he buried it in Jin's neck and looked lazily into her eyes.

Jin chuckled as she said, "we still have to go home you know." She leaned in and kissed Minho passionately.

Minho pulled away and said, "I know, your parents left right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Minho's eyes darkened with lust as he whispered dangerously, "'cause we're gonna continue this back at your place. Wouldn't want any unwanted distractions."

"Well we'd better hurry then."

They both pulled on their clothes and went back to the frontseat. Minho quickly drove to Jin's apartment.

As Jin pulled out her keys Minho caressed her sides, making her fumble a bit.

"Do I make you nervous, Jin?"

"N-not really."

"Hn, you sure about that?"

"If you wanna get inside I suggest you stop." Jin said sternly, finally getting the key into the keyhole. She opened the door and stepped in, Minho following close behind. He walked past Jin and went to the fridge.

"Do you have any chocolate?"

"Is that really a question?"

"Found it!" Minho grabbed a few more things and walked to the couch. This is going to be fun.

When Minho sat down he realized that Jin was only wearing her undergarments. He raised a brow, questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing," Minho said shaking his head slightly. He took the strawberries and dipped it into the bowl of chocolate syrup that he got out of the refrigerator. He brought it closer to Jin's neck and slowly drew some swirls with the chocolate. Jin shivered from the coldness of the chocolate and the feeling of Minho's warm, wet tongue licking it clean. He continued this process a few times, moving to a different part of Jin's body each time.

"Can I try now?"

"Sure," Minho said handing the small bowl to Jin.

"These, off now," Jin said pointing to Minho's shirt and jeans. He smirked and began to strip slowly. Jin pouted and swatted his hands away. "You're too slow; let me do it for you." She pulled down his jeans and boxers before pushing him gently so that he was lying on his back. Jin straddled his hips and dipped two fingers into the cool chocolate.

She let the chocolate drip onto his chest and abdomen. His muscles tensing and relaxing as the chocolate made contact with his skin. She then slowly traced his lips and slipped her fingers into his awaiting mouth to let him suck off the leftover chocolate. Jin pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. "Mmm~" Jin groaned as the sweet taste of chocolate and Minho's spicy flavor blended together.

She pressed her body against his, not caring about the chocolate that covered their chests and stomach. Jin slowly pulled away to lick off the remaining chocolate around Minho's lips. She worked her way downwards, making sure to suck on both nipples before going to his abs. Once Jin was done she poured the remaining bit of cool chocolate on Minho's hot, pulsing member.

Jin flicked her tongue out to taste the chocolate that was mixed in with Minho's pre-cum. She then started sucking on the tip and massaging his balls. Jin hallowed her check as she began to bob her head, taking in as much as she was able to before gagging. This was her first time giving a blowjob so she was nervous.

As Minho groaned with pleasure Jin became more confident. Minho grabbed her hair and pushed more of his cock into her mouth. Jin relaxed her throat muscles and began to deep-throat him. She swallowed causing her throat to contract and squeeze Minho's member.

"Ohhh~ fuck, baby… I'm going to come."

Jin bobbed her head faster and put a bit more pressure on Minho's balls. She moaned, sending vibrations up his shaft. Minho soon released into Jin's mouth and she swallowed it all. Jin released his cock with an audible pop before settling in his lap.

Minho kissed Jin's lips and slipped his tongue in, tasting a bit of himself in the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Minho picked Jin up and carried her to the island countertop in the kitchen. He set Jin on her feet and sat on the countertop. Jin followed, thinking Minho wanted her to ride him again.

As Jin began easing herself on his already hard member Minho grabbed her hips, ceasing any further movement. "Minhooo~" Jin whined, feeling the need to be filled again.

"Not yet baby." Minho loosened his grip as he lay on his back and motioned for Jin to come closer. Jin came closer, now slightly hovering over his chest. Jin was still confused as to what Minho wanted to do. Minho gripped her hips once more, pulling her so that her entrance was in line with his mouth.

Jin realized what Minho wanted to do and her eyes widened. "No. No, no, no, no, no. I am not going to do that."

"Why not?" Minho whined, pouting slightly.

"Minho, I am not going to sit on your face." Jin flushed a deep red in embarrassment.

"But why not? It'll be fuuunn."

"Noooo."

"Come on baby, I know you'll love it," Minho said, pulling Jin down a little. Picked his head up slightly and flattened his tongue against her wet folds, sending shivers up her spine.

Jin bit her lip to suppress a moan as Minho continued to lap up her juices. After a few more licks Jin gave in. Now with her knees on either side of his head, Jin lowered herself a bit so that Minho could lay his head back down on the counter.

Minho sucked on Jin's clit, sending her to cloud nine. He moved his lips, giving light kisses until they became what seemed like a full make out session with her nether lips.

"M-Minhooo… w-what are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you, jagiya." Minho paused to answer Jin's question with a smirk before continuing his ministrations. When he stuck his tongue into her she couldn't hold back the loud moan that erupted from her throat. As Minho continued to slurp, lick, kiss,and suck, Jin began to slowly rock her hips back and forth over his lips. Soon the pleasure became overwhelming, causing Jin to orgasm.

Minho gladly licked up the mess Jin created before she slid back down his slick body.

"Now that wasn't so bad," Minho said with a triumphant smirk.

"Shut up." Jin cheeks turned red with embarrassment, a soft smile playing on her bruised lips. She pecked Minho on the lipsand was about to get off his lap when he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

He pressed his cheek against hers and murmured a soft "I love you."

Jin whispered an "I love you more" back, not wanting to break the peacefulness that surrounded the two lovers.

"I love you most." Minho lightly pressed his lips against Jin's, slowly moving his right hand to the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away. The kiss stayed strictly PG until both of their desires started to seep through.

Minho pressed his palm into the small of Jin's back, pushing her body closer. Jin cupped Minho's cheek with one hand and ran her fingers through his somewhat short hair with the other.

Minho stood up and carried Jin to her bedroom while she tightened her hold around Minho's neck. He gently placed Jin on the mattress and got on top of her. He caressed her sides and slowly slipped his hard cock into Jin's tight hole, not once breaking the kiss.

Jin pulled away and moaned softly into the crook of Minho's neck. He thrust slowly and deeply, quickly finding Jin's pleasure spot.

After awhile Minho expertly flipped their positions so that Jin was now on top. "Ride me," Minho groaned lustfully. Jin nodded slightly and lifted herself up before settling back down. She kept up a fast pace, holding onto Minho's shoulders for support as he held onto her hips.

After awhile Minho began thrusting upwards to meet Jin, driving his cock deeper inside. Jin threw her head back as euphoria takes over. Minho's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she clenched her walls around his member and rode himfaster and harder.

Minho stared at Jin's bouncing breasts and licked his lips hungrily before he began sucking her left nipple. He bit down roughly and tugged. After some time he moved on to her right nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Their bodies shone with sweat as they both felt their climaxes approaching once again. "Oh god, Minho~ I-I…"

"Me too baby, me too."

They both climaxed and rode out their orgasms before Jin fell onto the bed beside Minho, breathing heavily with his now limp member still inside. Once their breathing evened out a little Jin said, "Wow, four rounds in one night."

"Wanna go for another?" Minho asked jokingly.

Jin shook her head tiredly, already drifting off. Minho pulled out halfway when Jin clenched around his member. "Don't," she said as she snuggled closer to Minho's warm body.

He smiled and slid back in. "Alright… Love you, jagi."

"Love you too," Jin mumbled tiredly as she lifted her head to place a chaste kiss on Minho's cheek. He placed a kiss on Jin's forehead and pulled the blanket up. He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer, before drifting off to sleep beside his beloved with a content smile gracing his features.

This was also originally on my AFF


End file.
